


Artificial Intelligence

by Asteria



Series: Tales from the Rampion [16]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Existential Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 16: Cold and Confused</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artificial Intelligence

Being a ship was not as exciting as it seemed.

People forgot that you were there, and that you were intelligent. It was like being abandoned but never alone.

Nothing was in the right place or the right shape or size or anything. She didn’t have visual sensors. She missed seeing.

She could hear everything, though, even when she didn’t want to. (She loves net dramas as much as the next person, but it’s different when you can’t shut it off.)

She has never been so cut off while being so connected.

No wonder ships aren’t programmed to have personalities.


End file.
